Born To Be Somebody
by HermioneRose
Summary: Megan Collins, along with her big brother, are taken to Los Angeles to make her dreams come true.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: I've been inactive for while, but I'm coming back! And this time, with a brand new story! Reviews, and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Introduction**

My mom has always said everyone was a super-star.

Everyone has that one special talent that makes them unique.

My older brother, Chase, was really into song-writting.

He can think of a song in one minute flat, and have the lyrics written down.

As for me, I like to sing.

Every night, I sing in the resturant our parents own, called The Red Balloon Cafe.

I hope to someday make singing into a career.

As for now, I'll keep it as a hobby.

But, one night, something changed my life:

Forever.


	2. Gustavo And Kelly

**Author's Note: Since the introduction was a little short, here's chapter one. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean. "Baby Girl" belongs to Sugarland. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

I pulled back to the curtain of the stage.

On Friday nights, The Red Balloon Cafe was always packed, but I felt it was going to be different.

My eyes darted to a woman and a man (a large man), sitting in the front row.

The man looked bored, while the woman was trying to talk him.

I closed the curtain.

"Are you ready, sis?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see Chase standing behind me.

As I said before, Chase was a excellent song-writter.

He was also my guitartist when I did gigs at The Red Balloon Cafe.

I nodded.

"Yeah."

I looked at him.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Chase grinned.

"Born ready." Chase told me.

I laughed, and Chase did too.

I stopped, and I looked at him.

"Come on, it's show-time."

When we appeared from behind the curtain, people cheered.

I smiled at the crowd as Chase got settled on the stool.

"Tonight, I am going to sing "Baby Girl' by Sugarland."

I signaled Chase to start his guitar, and I began to sing.

"_They say in this town_

_The stars stay up all night_

_Don't know can't see them_

_For the glow of the neon lights_..."

When I was done, the crowd cheered.

I looked at the woman and the man in the front again.

The man said something to the woman, and she nodded.

They got up, and left their seats.

I looked back at the crowd.

"Thanks for coming out, everyone!"

Chase and I disappeared behind the curtain.

When we were alone, I smiled at him.

"You were awesome, Chase!" I explained.

Chase smiled back at me.

"So were you."

"That was pretty good, considering I don't like country music."

We turned around to see the woman and the man that were sitting in the front row behind us.

I smiled at the man.

"Thank you."

The woman nodded.

"You might as well take it as a compliment."

The woman looked at me.

"My name is Kelly Wainwright. This is-" Kelly started to say, but the man cut her off.

"You don't have to introduce me! I am Gustavo Rocque." the man, now known as Gustavo, replied.

I slightly cringed:

He was certainly loud.

I looked at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

I knew all about Gustavo Rocque (owner of Rocque Records).

He also wrote many hits, songs about girls.

His latest project was a boy band called Big Time Rush.

Gustavo looked at me.

"My boss wants me to look for a solo artist. Preferably, a girl, so they can relate to the fans who are girls." Gustavo told me.

I nodded.

"And that's me, right?" I asked.

Kelly nodded.

"Right. Gustavo and I talked it over, and you'd be perfect: you have a whole-some look. You look relatable."

"And more importantly, you can sing. I can't tell you how many times I sat there, and listened to such garbarge." Gustavo said.

Kelly looked at him.

"Be nice! They weren't bad." Kelly responded.

Gustavo looked at her.

"One sounded like a dying moose!"

Despite it being mean, I giggled.

Chase looked at them.

"I understand that Megan is the one you're looking for, but..." Chase trailed off.

Kelly looked at him.

"Don't worry: we were going to talk to your parents about this." Kelly told him.

My excitment withered when she said "parents".

My parents supported our dreams-mine and Chase's-but, there was no way they'd allow me to go with Kelly and Gustavo.

They (especially Mom) thought I was too young to go out and take on my dreams.

"Mind if I talk to them first?" I asked.

Kelly nodded.

"Of course."

I walked out of back-stage, Chase, Kelly, and Gustavo following behind me.

Mom and Dad were putting away stuff and cleaning up when I walked up to them.

Mom was the first one to notice me.

"Good job singing tonight, honey! The crowd really liked you." Mom explained.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

My mom nodded.

"You're welcome, honey."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chase, Gustavo, and Kelly walking up to Mom, Dad, and I.

"Actually, Mom, Dad. I have two people I'd like you to meet."

I stepped aside so Gustavo and Kelly could be seen.

Kelly looked at my parents.

"Hi. My name is Kelly Wainswright, and this is-" Kelly started to say, but Gustavo cut her off again.

"What did I say about introducing me? You don't have too: I can speak for myself." Gustavo replied.

Kelly bit her lower lip, but didn't say anything.

Gustavo turned to my parents.

"My name is Gustavo Rocque. Today, and yesturday, I have been searching for my next project: a solo artist. After tonight, I think your daughter might be the one I've been looking for." Gustavo explained.

My parents looked at each other.

"That's nice, but I don't think Megan is ready yet." my mom said.

"Why not?" Gustavo asked.

I had the same reaction:

But, I knew this would happen.

My mom looked at Gustavo, startled.

"I think Megan is too young. She's sixteen, you know." my mom informed him.

"So is Justin Bieber, but-" Gustavo started to say, but Kelly glanced at him.

"Look, I understand that you think Megan is too young to go to Los Angeles. If it'd make you feel any better, you can join us when we jet out to Los Angeles tomorrow." Kelly explained.

Even if I do love my parents, I did not want them being with me in Los Angeles.

My mom shook her head.

"No. We can't hold Megan back from her dreams. But, I want Chase to go with her so she still has some supervision."

Beside me, Chase grins.

"Really? Sweet!"

I smiled.

"If Chase keeps an eye on me, then I can go to Los Angeles with Gustavo and Kelly?" I asked.

Mom nodded.

"Yes."

I ran up to her, and I gave her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I stated.

Around me, everyone laughed, including Gustavo.


	3. The Palmwoods

**Author's Note: Sorry about updating. I've been busy, and I haven't had time to update, but I am now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Chapter Two: The Palmwoods**

I couldn't help but to stare at the Palmwoods.

The building was a brownish-tan, with the gold letters spelling out:

_The Palmwoods_

Kelly came with Chase and I so we could get an apartment.

"Ready to get an apartment?" Kelly asked.

Chase and I both nodded.

We followed Kelly into The Palmwoods.

All around us, there were people milling around.

"In order to get an apartment at The Palmwoods, you have to have a talent. As you see all round you, these people have a talent in acting, singing, dancing, and modeling." Kelly explained.

I smiled.

These were my kind of people.

"Cool." I said.

Kelly nodded.

We went up to a counter, where a man was working.

I read it his nametag:

_Mr. Bitters_

_Palmwoods Manager_

Mr. Bitters looked at Kelly.

"Can I help you, Ms. Wainwright?" Mr. Bitters asked.

Obviously, Kelly was well-known around The Palmwoods.

Kelly looked at him.

"Yes. I have two people who are looking into buying a apartment here." Kelly said.

Mr. Bitters nodded.

He looked at Chase and I.

"Which one of you will be buying the apartment?" he asked.

Chase stepped forward.

"I will. I have the money right here, sir."

He produced a envolpe, and he handed it to Mr. Bitters.

Mr. Bitters looked at Chase.

"In order to keep your apartment, you need to be on time with the money. Rent is due on the first on every month." Mr. Bitters explained.

Chase nodded.

"I understand, sir."

I saw Mr. Bitters's mouth twitch.

He handed me a couple of forms.

"Fill these out, and return to me as soon as possible."

I smiled at him.

"I will."

Mr. Bitters came around front.

"Let me show you our apartment."

As we were following Mr. Bitters, I looked at all of the doors.

On this floor, every door had a number, followed by the letter _J_.

"Here it is. 3J." Mr. Bitters announced.

He opened the door, and we walked inside.

My hopes fell, and by the look on Chase's face, he was thinking the same as me.

The apartment wasn't fancy, but ordinary.

The apartment had green carpet, a couch, TV, and the wall-paper looked like it had something on it.

There were also two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen.

I looked at Mr. Bitters.

"I thought the apartments were suppose be fancy-"

"With a swirly, yellow, slide!" Chase cut in.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? That's what the picture on the website had!" Chase explained.

Mr. Bitters smiled.

"I put that picture up so everyone would come to The Palmwoods. The residents who own that apartment decorated it without my knowing. But, it still brought in money." Mr. Bitters replied.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So-"

Suddenly, Mr. Bitters's cellphone rang.

Mr. Bitters looked at it, and he looked back at Chase, Kelly, and I.

"Work is calling. If you need anything, just let me know!"

And then he was gone.

"I can't believe it! He lied to us!" I responded.

Chase shrugged.

"What are you going to do? Fire him? We're here, right? And that's what matters."

I nodded.

"I guess. I just feel mad that we were lied too into getting an apartment." I stated.

Kelly gave me a small smile.

"The Palmwoods isn't fancy room-wise, but it does have something going on everyday. Plus, it has a pool, and I know that's a huge hit with the locals and guests."

The opened just then, and four guys came tumbling in.

Kelly looked at them right away.

"Guys, aren't you suppose to be at Rocque Records?" she asked.

One of the guys looked at her.

"We're taking a break, Kelly. My mom says we have new neigherbors living next door to us."

"And one of them really cute, too." one of the other guys said.

All four pair of eyes looked at me.

I smiled, and I waved.

"Hey. My name is Megan."

I pointed to Chase.

"And this is Chase, my older brother."

The guy who was talking to Kelly stuck his hand out.

"My name is Kendall."

I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Kendall looked at the the remaining three guys.

"This James, Carlos, and Logan."

Kelly looked at Kendall.

"Does Gustavo know you're taking a break?" she asked.

Kendall was about to speak, when-

"_DOGS!"_

We all jumped when Gustavo walked in the door-way.

He looked at the four guys.

"You're suppose to be at the recording studio, working on some songs. Not flirt with girls!" he commented.

I blushed.

Kendall looked a Gustavo.

"We just wanted to say hello, since Megan and Chase just moved in here this morning. That's what my mom said." Kendall said.

"And we weren't flirting...yet." James explained.

Gustavo looked at the four boys.

"Be back at the recording studio, now!" he replied.

Then, he left.

Kendall looked back at me.

"If you want, you and Chase can come over to our apartment when we're done. I'll text you when we're finished."

I nodded, and I handed him my phone.

"That sounds great."

Kendall handed me back my phone.

"Well, we should go before Gustavo starts looking again."

The guys left (before saying good-bye).

Kelly looked at me.

"Gustavo wants you to do a recording session tomorrow morning." Kelly told me.

I grinned.

"Awesome."

Kelly smiled.

"Great. I'll talk to you later, then."

She left, and then it was just Chase and I.


	4. Katie And Mrs Knight

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They make me smile! Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Katie And Mrs. Knight**

As Chase and I were unpacking boxes, my cell-phone rang.

I kept my cell-phone near me just in case Kendall called.

The screen read _Kendall_, and I flipped it open.

"Hey, Kendall. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Megan. The guys and I are going to be a little late. Gustavo didn't appericate us taking a break while we're suppose to be recording, so...you're just going to have to go to my apartment without us."

I nodded.

"That's okay."

I heard Kendall smile.

"Great! My sister, Katie, and my mom will be there, so you and Chase won't be alone."

I could hear Gustavo yelling:

"_Kendall, get over here now_!"

"I got to go. 'Bye!"

I clamped my cell-phone shut, and Chase looked at me.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

I looked at him.

"Kendall and the guys won't be able to get done recording until later, so you and I can just go over to Kendall's apartment. He says his sister and his mom will there too."

Chase nodded.

"Sounds good to me...maybe we can head over there right now. We can finish unpacking tomorrow."

I smiled at him.

"You just want to meet Kendall's sister." I pointed out.

Chase swung an arm around my shoulders.

"You know me all too well."

I smiled, and we headed over to Kendall's apartment.

When we got to 2_J_, I knocked on the door.

The doors opens, and there stood a girl around ten years old.

I saw Chase's face drop, and I grinned.

The girl looked at us.

"Hey. Kendall told me you guys were coming. Come on in."

As were walking in, I whispered to Chase:

"What's wrong?"

Chase shook his head.

"Kendall didn't say his sister was a _little girl_!"

I laughed, and the girl twirled around.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Katie. What are your guys's names?" Katie asked.

I looked at her.

"My name is Megan."

I pointed to Chase.

"This is Chase, my big brother." I replied.

Katie smiled at me.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

I smiled back.

When we got to the living room, Chase's mouth dropped.

Katie saw his expression.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"He wants to go down on the slide." I informed her.

Katie grinned.

"You can, you know. My big brother doesn't have to know."

Chase grinned:

Looks like he forgot all about Katie being little.

"Yes!"

Katie and I laughed as Chase went down the slide.

When he got to the bottom, he looked at me.

"Megan, you have to go down this slide! It's awesome!"

I smiled, and I followed his instructions.

When I got to the bottom, in addition to Katie and Chase, there was a woman.

I got up, and I walked over to her.

"Hi. My name is-" I started to say, but the woman held up one of her hands, and smiled.

"Yes, I know who you are. Katie tells me you're Megan. I'm Mrs. Knight." Mrs. Knight tells me.

I nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said.

Mrs. Knight looked at me.

"Well, you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." Chase and I said together.

When she left, Katie looked at Chase and I.

"Come on: let's go watch TV."

As we were watching TV, Katie looked at me.

"So, I heard you're Gustavo's new project." Katie stated.

I looked at her.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

Katie smirked.

"Megan, news travels fast in The Palmwoods."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow to record." I said.

Katie nodded.

"When you get super-famous, will remember me?" Katie asked.

I laughed.

I decided I liked Katie right then and there.


	5. Cat Rocque

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for all of the reviews! It really means a lot! Tomorrow (and Sunday) I'll be out of town, but I will find time to update. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean. Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Cat Rocque**

I woke up bright and early today for my recording session with Gustavo.

I showered, got dressed, and was in the kitchen when Chase woke up.

"I see you're up." Chase commented as he joined me at the table.

I nodded.

"Of course! This is the day I'm recording with Gustavo."

Last night, I barely slept, and I kept tossing and turning. 

Chase looked at me.

"The guy may be big, and loud, but I know he's a music genuis. He'll instantly turn one of your songs into a hit."

I bit my lower lip.

"Unless he doesn't like it."

Chase frowned.

"Megan, didn't he say you're the one he was looking for? Compared to the other girls he had to listen too, you were the best." Chase stated.

I smiled, and I pushed back my chair.

"Thanks, Chase." I said.

Chase smiled back at me.

"You're welcome, sis. Do you need a ride to Rocque Records?" Chase asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, please."

Chase smiled.

"Well, then? Let's go!"

After a few minutes consulting with the GPS (my mom had us take it with), we were at Rocque Records.

Inside the car, I glanced at the building.

The building was nothing fancy:

It was a gray brick building with a sign that said _Rocque Records _on it.

I looked at Chase before I got out.

"Well, this is it." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Chase asked.

I shook my head.

"No. It's okay. I'll be fine."

Chase nodded.

"Okay. Give me a call when you're done."

I nodded again, and I got out.

Once he was out of my eye-sight, I turned around suddenly, and I bumped into somebody, head-first.

We both fell down.

I sat up, slightly holding my head.

"Ow...are you okay?" I asked the person across from me.

It turned out to be a girl around my age with red hair.

She sat up straight, and bit her lower lip.

"I think so...looks like you have a nasty bump, though."

I sighed.

Looks like I have to go into Gustavo's office looking like I have two heads.

"Why were you standing behind me?" I asked.

The girl blinked.

"My dad told me to go fetch you, and when I saw you standing outside, I walked outside. I didn't know we were going to bump heads."

She giggled.

I tilted my head.

"Dad? You mean, you're related to Gustavo?" I asked.

The girl nodded.

"Yeah. My name is Catherine Rocque, but everyone calls me Cat. How about you?" Cat asked.

I smiled.

"My name is Megan Collins. I'm Gustavo's new project." I commented.

Cat nodded.

"My dad really seems to like you. That doesn't happen very often." Cat told me.

"Wow. I'm flattered." I replied.

Cat grinned.

"Well, we better get you inside before my dad blows his top."

I laughed as we went inside Rocque Records.


	6. Recording With Gustavo

**Author's Note: Just like I said in the previous chapter, I'll be gone today, and Sunday. I will find to update, though. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean. Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber, and 5, 6, 7, 8 belongs to Steps. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Recording With Gustavo**

"Megan, what happened to your head?" Kelly asked.

Cat and I stopped short when we saw Kelly looking worriedly at my head.

"Cat and I bumped into each other outside." I said.

Kelly sighed.

"Cat-"

Cat looked at Kelly.

"Sorry! My dad and the boys talked about her so much that I got excited." Cat explained.

I shook my head.

"It's okay, Kelly. The bump doesn't hurt or anything. I'll be fine."

Kelly looked at me.

"Are you sure? I can add some make-up-"

I shook my head again.

"No. Let's just go in."

Cat and I followed Kelly inside the recording studio, where the boys were working on a song.

They stopped singing when they saw me.

"Hey, Megan!"

"Hi, Megan!"

"Megan, hey!"

"Hel-"

"_DOGS, SHUT UP_!" Gustavo shouted.

Cat, I, and Kelly plugged our ears.

Gustavo twirled around to face me.

"Sorry about that...what happened to your head?" Gustavo asked.

"It looked like she got a goose egg." Logan replied.

Gustavo looked at me.

"How?" Gustavo asked.

Cat nervously stepped forward.

"Sorry, dad. I got excited, and-" Cat started to say, but Gustavo cut her off.

"Catherine, what did I tell you? You have to stop running into people! Otherwise, they are going to get hurt." Gustavo told her.

Cat nodded her head sadly.

Gustavo looked at the boys.

"Dogs, you're done for the day. It's Megan's turn to record."

The boys took off their headphones, and they got out of the recording booth.

On their way out, they each inspected my head.

"Are you sure you don't want that covered?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I have some make-up you can borrow." James told me.

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall looked at him.

James looked at them.

"What? Like you all don't!" James explained.

"Yeah, sure. Well, good luck recording, Megan." Kendall stated.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kendall, boys."

I walked over to Gustavo, and he looked at me.

"Megan, before we start to recording, I think we should talk about the genre of music you're going to be singing." Gustavo said.

I nodded.

"Since country seems to be your thing, you can do that. But, I'd like to add some pop to it."

I smiled.

"Actually, I have my first hit with me." I stated.

Like I said, Chase is a excellent song-writer.

I brought a song he had written, called "5, 6, 7, 8".

I handed Gustavo the piece of paper, and Gustavo inspected it.

"Hmm...you said your brother was a song-writer, right?" Gustavo asked.

I nodded.

"That's right. He writes all of my songs, except for when I do covers." I stated.

Gustavo looked at me.

"I usually write the songs, but maybe I can give your brother a chance. Have him stop by sometime, and we can talk."

I grinned:

Knowing Chase, he'd love to talk about song-writting with Gustavo.

"I'll make sure I tell him."

Gustavo nodded.

"Well, since that's settled, can you get into the recording booth, and sing?" Gustavo asked.

I nodded.

"Can I stay?" Cat asked.

"Us too?" Kendall asked.

I laughed.

Gustavo sighed.

"I guess-just don't get in the way." Gustavo said.

Cat and the boys nodded.

I got into the recording booth, and placed on the head-phones.

Then, I signaled Gustavo to start the music.

"_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy_

_My obsession from a western-my dance floor date_

_My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe_

_Wanna make you mine, better get in line_..."

When I was done, Cat and the boys were cheering.

"Megan, that was awesome!" Cat told me.

"Yeah, it was good." Carlos explained.

I smiled at them.

"Thanks, guys."

I looked at Gustavo. 

"What do you think?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Gustavo.

"I like it-"

Everyone was smiling at that point.

"-but, it's not up to me who decides to see if it's good or not. It's Griffin's."

Everyone groaned, excluding me.

I frowned.

"What's wrong? Is Griffin a bad guy or something?" I asked.

Cat looked at me.

"He's nice, but...he always wants my dad to change something about the way he does his song-writting. Sometimes he doesn't, but sometimes he does, and it's somewhat annoying." Cat explained.

"And sometimes Gustavo doesn't play by the rules." Kelly informed me.

Gustavo nodded.

"Everyone has to have Griffin listen to their song. It's important: if he likes it, you're in. If he doesn't, you get the slip. I've had bands who didn't make it, so let's hope you're one of them." Gustavo replied.

I bit my lower lip.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense." I stated.

James looked at me.

"It'll be okay, Megan: we had to go through it."

Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. It's a little nerve-wrecking, but it's worth it if you get in."

I smiled at them.

"Thanks, guys."

Gustavo looked at me.

"I'll call Griffin, and I'll let you know what he says. You can go now."

I nodded, and after placing my head-phones on the stand, I walked out of the recording studio.

Kelly smiled at me.

"You did good today, Megan. If you get in, I see big things for you."

I smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Kelly. I hope I get in too."

We hugged, and then I went outside to call Chase.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"Chase, I'm done at Rocque Records. You can pick me up." I said.

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes." Chase replied.

We hung up, and I closed my cell-phone shut.

As I was waiting for Chase to pick me up, I heard a voice:

"Megan?"

I twirled around, and I found Carlos standing behind me.

I smiled.

"Hey, Carlos. What's up?" I asked.

Carlos smiled at me.

"Um...if you're not doing anything, do you think you want to go out with me?" Carlos asked.

I nodded.

"Sure. I don't think I'm doing anything." I explained.

Carlos grinned.

"Great! Do you want to come over to our apartment, around noon-ish?"

I nodded again.

"Okay. I'll be there."

Carlos smiled at me.

"Cool. I'll text you later with the details."

As I watched him go back into the building, I realized:

I had my first official date in Los Angeles.


	7. My Date With Carlos

**Author's Note: Since I have chapters seven, and eight done, I'll post them. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean. Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber, and Dancing Crazy belongs to Miranda Cosgrove.**

**My Date With Carlos**

Around noon-ish, I was ready to go over to 2J to meet Carlos for our date.

"Chase, I'm off to see Carlos! I'll see you later!" I called out.

I was just to the door when I heard Chase say:

"Megan, come here, please."

I sighed, and I found Chase in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What is it? I have to be at 2J." I stated.

Chase nodded.

"I know. I just want to tell you something."

I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Okay." I said.

Chase looked at me.

"I'd just want to say, be careful. Guys in Los Angeles seem alot different than they are back in Elizabethtown." Chase told me.

I shook my head.

"The guys from Big Time Rush won't try to do anything with me, Chase. I'm going out with Carlos. It's not like I'm going to marry the guy." I stated.

"He would, if he could." I heard Chase mutter.

"What?" I asked.

Chase looked startled.

"Nothing! You have a good time with Carlos, sis." Chase replied.

I shook my head.

"Okay. I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me!"

Chase nodded, and after grabbing my bag, I walked out the door.

As I got closer to 2J, I heard voices.

And I realized it was the boys talking.

"I don't see why it would matter to you guys if I go on this date with Megan: Kendall and Logan, you guys have girlfriends. James practically has a new crush every day. I'm the one left without a girlfriend." Carlos explained.

"Camille and I are at a stand-still. We're not in a relationship." Logan pointed out.

I heard Carlos shake his head.

"Okay, then. It's just Kendall that has a girlfriend."

I went up to the door for a better chance at hearing.

I heard Kendall sigh.

"Look, we all like her. But, Carlos is right: he should be able to date Meg-"

"Wait, why should he be the only one to date her? What if I like her too?" James asked.

"And dump her by next week?" Carlos asked.

"Guys, come on. No fighting: remember the time with Jo? We're not going to do that again." Kendall reminded Carlos and James.

"Besides, Megan is still new to Los Angeles. She needs friends. Not love so quickly." Logan commented.

I heard Carlos sigh.

"Okay."

I decided to open the door at that excate moment.

"Hey, guys." I commented.

The guys looked at me.

"Oh, hey, Megan." Carlos said.

I smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

I looked at Kendall, Logan, and James.

"'Bye, guys. I'll see you later." I said.

Kendall, Logan, and James nodded.

"Yeah, see you later." Logan replied.

When Carlos and I were outside, Carlos looked at me.

"For our date today, I thought we could go to the pier. They have a carvinal." Carlos told me.

I smiled.

"That's cool. I like carvinals."

Carlos led me out into the parking lot, where sat a Burgundy 1967 Pontiac.

My eyes widen.

"Is this your car?" I asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"No. All of us share it."

I shook my head as I got in.

"How did you get it?" I asked.

Carlos smiled.

"We got to keep it after our music video. We were all pretty excited." Carlos replied.

I grinned as Carlos and I took off towards the pier.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked.

When Chase and I came to Los Angeles, Chase cranked up the radio.

When I asked him why he did this, Chase looked at me.

"Everyone in Los Angeles plays it loud, Megan. It's a fact."

Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead."

I smiled, and I turned it on.

"_When the chips are down_

_Back against the wall_

_Got no more to give_

_'Cause we gave it all..._"

I laughed when I saw Carlos bopping his head to the music.

"I like this band." he commented, and I grinned.

"Of course you like it! It's Big Time Rush, you dork." I stated.

Carlos grinned.

"True."

Finally, we were at the pier.

The minute we walked into the carvinal, I saw something I wanted:

It was a huge, stuffed lion, hanging on a hook.

"You know, I can get you that lion."

I looked at Carlos.

"What?" I asked.

Carlos chuckled.

"I said, I can get you that lion for you."

I smiled.

"Really? Thanks!"

Carlos smiled at me.

"Anything for you, Megan."

We walked over to the booth, where a man was running it.

Carlos looked at him.

"I'd like to play."

The man looked at Carlos.

"It'll cost you two dollars."

Carlos handed him two dollars, and in return, the man handed him four balls.

"You have to knock down all three bottles. If you use up all of your balls, you're out."

Carlos nodded.

"Simple."

I watched as Carlos (unsuccessfully) knocked the bottles down.

When he was down to his last ball, the man looked at him.

"Look, son, don't embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend." the man told Carlos.

Carlos shook his head, and I saw heat rushing to his face.

He looked at the man.

"No, fourth's always a charm."

The man shook his head.

"Okay."

I smiled at Carlos.

"You can do it, Carlos."

Carlos nodded, and he threw the ball.

The ball knocked down all three bottles.

"Alright, Carlos!" I said.

The man looked at Carlos, smiling.

"Which prize do you want, son?" he asked.

Carlos pointed to the lion.

"The lion, please." Carlos told him.

The man got it down, and he handed it to Carlos.

Then, Carlos handed it to me.

"Thanks." I told Carlos.

Carlos smiled.

"No problem." Carlos replied.

He looked at the man.

"Thanks." he stated.

The man nodded.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

As we were walking away, Carlos looked at me.

"What are you going to name the lion?" Carlos asked.

I thought about it, and I smiled.

"How about Carlos Junior?" I asked.

Carlos laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

For the rest of our date, we went on rides, and had lunch.

When we were back at my apartment, I looked at Carlos.

"I had a good time, Carlos." I said, hugging Carlos Junior to my chest.

Carlos nodded.

"Me too."

There was silence.

Then, Carlos started to lean in...

"_I've got a feeling it's going to be alright_

_We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like anyone else_

_You know whatever happens, I'll be right by your side_..."

I smiled uneasily.

"Sorry-phone. I'll talk to you later, Carlos! 'Bye!"

I walked into my apartment, and I closed the door.

I pulled out my cell-phone:

_Cat _was on the screen.

I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Megan! Wait, did I interrupt something? I'm sorry!" Cat asked.

I smiled.

After the accident at Rocque Records, Cat and I became really close.

"No, you didn't." I said.

"Okay, good! How was your date with Carlos?" Cat asked.

"Well, it was good. We went to the pier..."


	8. Gustavo's Call

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything related to Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodean. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Gustavo's Call**

It was Wednesday, and I was sitting in the Palmwoods lobby, thinking.

I haven't heard anything from Gustavo, which seems like a bad sign.

Since "5, 6, 7, 8" was my only song, Gustavo didn't want to tamper with it until Griffin had heard it.

"Megan, are you okay?"

I looked up from where I was sittig, and I saw Kendall looming over me.

Instead of saying okay, I said:

"No."

Kendall frowned, and he took the chair next me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed.

"It's Griffin, and my song. What if he doesn't like it? Then I'll be sent home with my dreams crushed."

Kendall looked at me.

"Griffin is going to like your song, Megan. Everyone likes it-even Gustavo, which is a huge deal."

I nodded.

"I know. But, it all depends on Griffin. Isn't it?" I asked.

Kendall gave me a half-smile.

"When it all comes too, yes."

I smiled.

With this kind of stuff, I can go to Kendall.

He can give me a real answer.

"Hey, Kendall. Who is your friend?"

We both looked up to see a girl around my age, with blonde hair and brown eyes.

Kendall stood up, and so did I.

Kendall looked at the girl.

"Jo, this is Megan Collins. She's new to Los Angeles."

Jo looked at me.

"Oh, yeah! I've heard so much about you, but I never got to meet you in person."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

Jo nodded.

"Look, we should hang out. I know Camille will like to meet you too."

I smiled.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Jo nodded again.

She looked at Kendall.

"I have to go back to the set. I'll talk to you later."

She kissed him on the cheek, and left.

I grinned.

"You and Jo are so cute, Kendall."

Kendall trained his eyes on me.

"Yeah, we are."

I tilted my head to one side.

Was it me, or did Kendall sounded disinterested in Jo?

Shaking my head, I looked at him.

"Did Gustavo need you guys to record today?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head.

"No. He gave us the day off. But, Megan, I know you just went on a date with Carlos-"

"_So tell who am I suppose to be?_

_What I gotta do to get you closer to me?_

_If I run away, will you follow me?_"

I sighed.

What was with my phone, and why did it always set off when I was talking to one of the boys?

I smiled.

"Sorry."

Kendall shook his head again.

"No, it's fine. Take it."

I nodded, and I pulled out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Megan_?" Gustavo shouted.

I cringed, and I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, I am here. What do you need, Gustavo?" I asked.

"I just got done talking to Griffin, and he and I settled on Friday to listen to your song. Is that okay?" Gustavo asked.

I nodded.

"That sounds good, Gustavo."

"Good! Oh, and if you see any of the dogs, tell them I need to do some more recording with them."

I smiled.

"Dogs" was the nick-name Gustavo used for the boys.

I thought it was funny, but the boys didn't seem to argee with me.

"Okay, I will. See you later, Gustavo."

We hung up, and Kendall looked at me.

"What did Gustavo say?" he asked.

I was surprised.

"You knew it was him?" I asked.

Kendall chuckled.

"Trust me: I can hear Gustavo's voice anywhere."

I smiled.

"Well, he told me that Griffin wants to hear my song on Friday." I explained.

Kendall nodded.

"That's only three days away. Are you sure you're ready?" Kendall asked.

I smiled.

"As Chase would say: born ready."


	9. Girl's Day

**Author's Note: Today, I'll be gone again, but I have another chapter for you guys. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Girl's Day**

With Friday hanging over my head, I didn't have time to relax.

But, when Cat appeared at my door, I couldn't say no.

It was Wednesday, and as I was watching TV, I heard a knock at the door.

"Megan, can you get the door? I'm not presentable!" I heard Chase yell.

I rolled my eyes, and I got the door.

There stood Cat.

"Cat?" I asked.

Cat smiled.

"Hi, Megan!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

Cat looked at me.

"I heard from Kendall that you were stressing about Griffin, so he asked me to take you out for a Girl's Day." Cat stated.

I grinned.

"Cat, did you-"

Cat's eyes widen.

"No! I didn't overhear his conversation with James!"

She clamped her mouth shut.

I laughed.

"It's okay, Cat."

Cat removed her hand from her mouth, and she looked at me.

"So, are you ready for Girl's Day?" Cat asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah...Chase!"

"You don't have to shout! I'm right here!"

Cat stared, and then she covered her eyes.

I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Your brother...underwear." Cat mumbled.

I then looked at Chase.

My eyes widen.

Chase didn't have any pants on!

"Chase, we have a guest!" I hissed.

Chase blinked innocently.

"I didn't know Cat was going to be here. Besides, no one was going to see me."

"Go put some pants on. Now."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Honestly: women."

He walked away, and I looked back at Cat.

"You can open your eyes now. He's gone."

Cat uncovered her eyes.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Weird? Yes. Come on, let's go."

I grabbed my purse, and we headed out.

Our first stop was Starbucks.

In Elizabethtown, we had The Red Balloon Cafe, and that was as close as you could get to a Starbucks.

"What are you going to get?" Cat asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't know...there are so many choices!"

Cat laughed.

"Yes, I'll argee with you on that. Do you want me to go first?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, please."

The guy behind the counter smiled as Cat came up to the counter.

"What'll be, miss?" he asked.

Cat looked at him.

"I'll have a lemonade, please."

The guy nodded.

He looked at me.

"What'll it be, miss?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip.

"I'll have a lemonade too."

The guy looked back at Cat.

"Will this together, or seperate?" he asked.

"Actually, I'll be paying for both." Cat explained.

The guy nodded, and he disappeared to make the drinks.

Cat looked at me.

"Is that okay if I paid?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I guess."

Cat smiled.

"Awesome!"

The guy came back with the lemonades.

"Okay, that'll be three-ninety-nine."

Cat took out four dollar bills.

"Here you go."

The guy gave her the change in return, including a piece of paper.

After said Cat said thank-you, we went outside.

As we were sipping our lemonades, Cat looked at the piece of paper.

She blushed.

"Oh..."

I looked at her.

"What's wrong, Cat?" I asked.

She handed me the piece of paper, and I read it:

_Call me!_

_(213)-456-7890_

I laughed.

"He gave you his number?" I asked.

Cat nodded.

"On his nametag, it read Derek."

I shook my head.

"You're not going to call him, are you?" I asked.

Cat shook his head.

"No. My dad wouldn't let me anyways. I mean, date him. I can't even date the talent."

I nodded.

With a dad like Gustavo (it was still hard to wrap my head around the fact that Gustavo had a daughter), I'd want to obey the rules.

Cat looked at me.

"It seems like the boys like you."

I bit my lower lip.

I remembered my date with Carlos, and how he was so eager to win me Carlos Junior, and how Kendall wanted to ask me out, but Gustavo's call prevented him to do so.

"Wait, isn't Kendall dating Jo? And Logan is with Camille?" I asked.

Cat's eyes widen.

"Haven't you heard? Kendall broke up with Jo! And Camille and Logan are off. It's complicated with them."

My eyes widen too.

"Kendall broke up with Jo? When? I never heard that!"

Cat nodded.

"I heard it only this morning. It was in PopTiger." Cat explained.

No wonder Kendall seemed so dis-interested in her!

He wanted to break up with Jo!

I sighed.

"Poor Jo. I thought they looked really cute together."

Cat looked at me.

"Sources said it was because he liked someone else. But, Jo is taking it pretty good, though. She knew it was coming."

Still, even if Jo took it well, she must be crying on the inside.

"Sad." I stated.

Cat nodded.

"Yeah...hey, do you want to go shopping next?"

And that's how we spent Girl's Day.


	10. My Date With Logan

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the Story Alerts, Favorite Authors, Favorite Stories, and of course, reviews! You guys are amazing! Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**My Date With Logan**

When we came back, I was surprised to see Logan waiting for us.

"Hey, guys. Did you have a good time?" Logan asked.

I nodded, and I held up three shopping bags.

"Who knew there were so many places where you can shop!" I explained.

Logan grinned at me.

"Kind of beats Elizabethtown, huh?" he asked.

I nodded.

Cat looked at me.

"I better get going before my dad starts to wonder where I am. 'Bye, Megan!"

I smiled.

"'Bye, Cat."

Logan and I watched as Cat disappeared down the hall.

I looked at Logan.

"I can't believe Gustavo Rocque would have a daughter."

Logan laughed.

"We were all pretty shocked. But, despite him having a daughter, he's still the same."

I nodded.

"So, Logan, what brings you here?" I asked.

Logan bit his lower lip.

"Well, if you're not so tired from shopping, I thought you and I could go bowling."

I knew I was only here for a short time, and only just met the boys, but I sort of figured out each had their own personalities.

And Logan struck me as being the smart one.

I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Logan looked at me.

"I'm dead serious."

I shook my head.

"Okay. I just thought, since..." I trailed off.

Logan smiled.

"Bowling is a hobby of mine. James, Carlos, and Kendall didn't care for it, but I drag them to the bowling alley every once and while."

I nodded.

"Alright, I'm game. We can go right now, if you want." I stated.

Logan nodded.

"Okay."

We went inside my apartment, where we found Chase sitting on the couch.

Chase looked up from the TV.

"Hey, sis. Did you have a good time with Cat?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. It was fun."

Chase nodded.

"That's cool. And sorry about the whole no pants thing. I swear I didn't know she was at the door."

Logan widen his eyes.

"What no pants thing?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Don't ask."

I looked back at Chase.

"Is it okay if I go out with Logan?" I asked.

Chase nodded.

"Yeah. Go have fun, sis."

I smiled.

"Thanks. Don't wait up, okay?" I asked.

Chase nodded.

"Okay."

I put the shopping bags in my room, and then I went out into the living room to meet up with Logan and Chase.

"Okay. Ready to go?" I asked.

Logan nodded.

"Ready."

I grabbed my purse, and with another smile to Chase, we were out the door.

Once we were in the car, I looked at Logan.

"I heard from Carlos that all of you guys share this car." I stated.

Logan nodded.

"Mrs. Knight has her own car, but this car, the rest of the guys and I share. It saves money on gas, too." Logan replied.

I nodded.

"Have you ever bowled before, Megan?" Logan asked.

"Once. When Chase and I were invited to a birthday party, and the birthday girl had her party at the local bowling alley. I made the mistake of dropping my ball on her toes. Since then, I never spoken to her." I said.

"Ouch...hopefully your bowling skills have improved since then." Logan responded.

I smiled.

"Let's hope so too."

When we got to the bowling alley, Logan parked the car, and he got out.

I got out as well to join him.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

"Born ready." I replied.

Logan chuckled.

"Is that your catchphrase?" he asked.

I smiled.

"No. It's more of Chase's than mine. I just stole it." I explained.

"Ah." Logan responded.

When we entered the bowling alley, I was amazed on how packed it was.

"Are you sure we're going to get a lane?" I asked.

Logan nodded.

"I'm sure."

We walked up to the counter, where a girl was working,

She smiled.

"Hi! Do you guys need a lane?" she asked.

Logan nodded.

"Yeah. Do you have one open?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"Yes. Thirty-one."

Logan smiled.

"Thanks."

The girl nodded.

"You're welcome."

After we got our balls, and shoes, we were ready to bowl.

"Ladies first." Logan told me.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

I picked up my ball, and I walked up to the dots.

I walked, threw my arm back, released the ball-

It landed in the gutter.

I turned around to look at Logan.

"I guess my bowling skills are a little rusty."

Logan came around, and he stopped when he was looming over to me.

"Want to give you a few pointers?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, please."

I picked up my ball from the ball return.

Logan came up from the back, and with his body against mine, he guided my arm.

"Keep it straight...good. Now, release."

We watched as the ball headed straight towards the pins, knocking down six.

I grinned.

Then, I turned to face Logan.

"Thanks, Logan!"

I hugged him, and I felt Logan relax.

I heard him laugh.

"It's just pins..." Logan replied.

"Logan?" a voice asked.

I pulled away from Logan.

There stood a girl with curly, brown hair, and eyes to match.

Logan looked at the girl.

"Camille?" he asked.

The girl smiled at him.

"How are you?" she asked.

Logan bit his lower lip.

"Good..." he trailed off.

Logan pointed at me.

"Camille, this is Megan Collins. She's Gustavo's new project." Logan said.

I smiled at Camille.

"Hi. I've just moved into The Palmwoods not too long ago."

Camille nodded.

"Yeah, Jo said something about you. We should get together sometime."

I nodded.

"We should."

Camille looked at Logan.

"Well, I will let you two get back to your date. Have fun!"

Before she walked away, however, she gave me a wink.

I looked at Logan.

"She seems nice." I said.

Logan nodded.

"Yeah...should we continue our game?"

And we finished our game.

I won (I had a feeling that Logan let me win), and after we returned our shoes and balls, we headed back to The Palmwoods.

We didn't talk much:

I think seeing Camille at the bowling alley made it a bit awakard for him.

When we were at my door, I looked at Logan.

"Was it awakard seeing Camille at the bowling alley?" I asked.

Logan nodded.

"Sort of." Logan replied.

He looked at me.

"How do you know about me and Camille?" he asked.

I blushed.

"Cat told me." I responded.

Logan smiled.

"Good ol' Cat." he commented.

I laughed.

"Well, I guess I better go in. Good-night, Logan."

Before I opened the door, Logan grasped my arm.

"Wait, Megan."

I turned around.

"W-" I started to say, but Logan's lips made contact with mine before I asked the question.

We kissed for several minutes before Logan pulled away.

He smiled.

"Good-night, Megan."

Then, he walked away.


	11. Girl Talk

**Author's Note: I have a poll up, and it's where you can vote who should end up with Megan in Born To Be Somebody. Please go vote! Comments are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Chapter Ten: Girl Talk**

Thursday.

One day left until Doom's Day.

Every night, I'd had a dream that Griffin didn't like my song, and I'd move back to Elizabethtown.

But, then I'd wake up, and I realize it was all a dream.

I woke up that morning to find Chase in the kitchen, fixing breakfast.

I sat down at the table, and Chase turned around from the counter.

"Hey, sis. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Chase asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I keep having this dream that Griffin didn't like my song, and he sent me home, packing."

Chase frowned.

"Megan, I'm afraid to tell you this, but that's how Hollywood works, especially when it comes to acting and singing. Remember my friend, Sam?" he asked.

I nodded.

In high school, Chase used to have a friend named Sam who had big dreams of becoming an actor.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" I asked.

Chase looked at me.

"He went to California, and he tried to get a few acting gigs. No one would hire him. Eventually, he just gave up. I just wanted to say, that after tomorrow, don't take Griffin's rejection harshly. Don't give up on your dream like Sam did." Chase explained.

I sighed.

"I guess. It'll be hard not too."

I looked at Chase.

"Do you have any plans today?" I asked.

I missed hanging out with Chase.

The guys and Cat were good company, but nothing beats hanging out with Chase.

Chase smiled.

"I don't. I think it'll be a good day to hang out at the pool."

I grinned.

"Cool. I'll get ready."

Chase smiled, and went back to the counter.

He came back, and plopped a plate in front of me with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"I don't want you to go to the pool on an empty smotach." Chase advised.

I glanced at him.

"It'll be your fault that I drown."

Chase grinned.

"I'll take that chance."

It was later, and Chase and I were at the famous Palmwoods pool.

While Chase was swimming, I decided to sit on a lawn chair, and read at magazine.

On the front cover, it had Kendall and Jo, and the story of their break-up.

I bit my lower lip.

Suddenly, I heard sniffling, and it was coming from beside me.

I looked to the lawn chair on my left.

It turned out to be a girl with a sun hat on.

I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The girl looked at me, and I realized it was Jo.

"No."

I bit my lower lip.

"I'm sorry. You know, about Kendall. Honestly, I thought you guys looked cute together." I stated.

Jo gave me a water-y smile.

"Me too. But, I knew it was coming." Jo explained.

I tilted my head.

"You did?" I asked.

I knew it was prying, but this was strange, even for me.

Jo nodded.

"I know you think it's weird, but yeah. I seen the way Kendall looked at you. I knew he liked you." Jo replied.

I smiled.

"Yeah, Kendall likes me. All of the guys do."

Jo's eyes widen.

"No, you don't get it. The guys _like _you." Jo told me.

Then it dawned on me:

"So, Kendall broke up with you because he liked me?" I asked.

Jo nodded again.

In the pool, Chase called out:

"Way to go, sis! Your first drama in Hollywood!"

I glared at him.

"Shut up, Chase!" I replied.

Jo laughed.

"Who is that?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"My idiot brother." I commented.

"What are you saying about me?" Chase yelled.

"Nothing!" I hollered back.

I looked back at Jo.

"Look, I feel gulity about..." I trailed off when I saw a bush move.

Jo followed my gaze, and she grinned.

"Do bushes move?" I asked.

Jo smiled.

"Not unless it's one of the boys." Jo stated, getting up from her lawn chair.

I got up as well, and I followed her.

Jo sniffed the air.

"Barracuda man spray." Jo responded.

I sniffed the air too.

Then, I walked up to the bush.

"You know, they are selling free Barracuda spray in the lobby."

Suddenly, James pops up.

"Where?" he asked.

Jo laughs.

"Good job, Megan!"

James glances at me.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Are you kidding? I can smell your spray anywhere."

James strokes his chin.

"Clever."

I looked at his head.

"Is that a tree hat?"

James quickly took it off of his head.

"No!"

I rolled my eyes.

Jo looked at me.

"I'm going back to my lawn chair. We can talk more later."

I nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good."

Jo smiled, then she disappeared.

I looked back at James.

"Why were you wearing a tree hat?" I asked.

James looked at me.

"I heard it's great when you want to get a tan." James told me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that's what taning beds and taning mirriors are for?" I asked.

James bit his lower lip.

"It's this new trend. Every new trend starts in California, you know."

I nodded.

"Right." I said.

James looked at the ground.

Then, he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Megan: that was a lie." James explained.

I shook my head.

"Then, what were you really doing?" I asked.

James sigh.

"Don't freak out or anything, but I was spying on you." James replied.

I raised an eyebrow again.

"Why? You know you can talk to me." I responded.

James blushed (a first: for me, anyways).

"I wanted to ask you out. Logan and Carlos have, and I know Kendall is eventually." James commented.

I laughed.

"James, all you have to do is ask me! I'll never say no!"

James frowned.

"Yeah, but I was afraid you'd say no." James explained.

I frowned myself.

"James, I know for a fact that you ask out girls all the time! What makes asking me out so different?" I asked.

"Because the other girls...they aren't girls that I like. Asking you out makes it diffcult for me because I like you." James stated.

I smiled.

"Well, ask me out right now. Unless, you know, you are afraid." I replied.

James's eyes widen.

"No, I am not afraid!"

Suddenly, out of no-where, he became the James that I met on my first day.

"Megan, I know we've only known each other for a short time now, but would you go out with me?" James asked.

My smile got bigger.

"No." I commented, teasing him a little bit.

James frowned, and I laughed.

"What?" James asked.

"I meant, yes!" I replied.

James's frown turned into a grin.

"Ah, nice. I thought you had me there."

I grinned.

"Thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chase get out of the pool.

He caught my eye, and he smiled.

I looked at James.

"Look, why don't you text me the details?" I asked.

James nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good."

As I was nearing Chase, he smirked.

"Four guys? Sis, what am I going to do with you?"

I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Chase." I said for the second time that day.


	12. My Date With James

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this update is late! I had no time to write it. Guys, we're almost to the end of the story, and I'd really like it if you vote for the BTR guy Megan should end up with. Thanks! Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**My Date With James**

It was about two-ish when James texted me:

_I have a photo-shoot to go too. Want to come with me?-James_

_Sure! Does that count as our date?-Megan_

_Yes, it does. =)-James_

I knew James would pick a photo-shoot as our date, but I didn't care:

It sounded fun, and maybe I can keep the clothes I tried on.

Around two-thirty, I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door to reveal James.

"Hey. Ready to go?" James asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

James smiled.

"Cool."

As we were heading towards PopTiger's head-quarters, I looked at him.

"How come PopTiger wants to photograph just you, and not with the others? No ofense, I mean." I commented.

James looked at me.

"Sometimes magazines will want one member of the band to have his or her own poster of the magazine."

I nodded.

"Okay."

When we entered the PopTiger's headquarters, a short, stocky woman was there to greet us.

She smiled when James and I walked through the door.

"Hello, James! Who is your friend?" the woman asked.

James smiled.

"Hey, Martha. This is Megan Collins. She is Gustavo's new project." James told her.

I smiled at Martha.

"Nice to meet you." I commented.

Martha nodded.

"Nice to meet you too."

She looked at James.

"The photographer is waiting for you in warobe." Martha informed him.

"Thanks." James replied.

He flashed her a smile.

I saw Martha's cheeks go red.

"You're welcome." Martha responded.

As we were walking away, I looked at James.

"Do you always have that affect on women?" I asked.

James looked at me.

"What affect?" he asked.

"The affect to make grown women turn into mushy puddles." I explained.

James grinned.

"Oh. That. Personally, I've always been able to do that, ever since kindergarten. It's like my super-power."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You're so full of yourself, James Diamond." I reported.

James chuckled.

"Do I detact some jealousy?" James asked.

I shook my head.

"No." I said.

James laughed.

As we stepped into the warobe, a man came running at us.

"James of Big Time Rush! I'm glad you've came!" the man cried.

James smiled.

"Yeah. It's great to be here, Paul."

Paul nodded, and he looked at me.

"Oh, you brought a lady friend!"

I smiled.

"My name is Megan Collins. I'm Gustavo's new project." I said.

I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"Change of plans! I'm going to have your lady friend pose with you!" Paul explained.

James looked at him.

"That's great. Because this is our date."

Paul clapped his hands.

"Even better!"

As we were getting our make-up and hair done, the girl (Tammy) looked at me through the mirrior.

"So, are you and James boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tammy asked.

I shook my head.

"No. We're not together." I replied.

Tammy frowned.

"Oh. Well, if you did date, you'd be cute together." Tammy stated.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

When I was done, I got changed into a orange dress with a brown belt around the waist, brown leggings, and brown flats.

I went out to show Paul and James, Paul smiles.

"Oh, you're goregous!" Paul responded.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

I looked at James.

"What do you think?" I asked.

At first, James didn't react at all.

"You're...beautiful." James explained.

I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Okay, Megan, James, picture time!" Paul instructed.

Paul had us do silly poses, pose with props, and some poses were natural.

I was actually having fun, and I found myself being comfortable infront of a camera.

Finally, Paul looked up from the camera.

"Okay, lovelies! This is the last shot, so make it perfect!" Paul explained.

James pulled me closer to him, and our faces were inches apart.

James leaned down, and like a magnet, his lips met mine.

I heard a snap.

"Perfect!" Paul replied.

James and I pulled apart.

When Paul was gone, I looked at James.

"That was some picture. I can't wait to see it." I stated.

"He said make it perfect. Besides, I've wanted to do that since forever." James commented.

I blushed again.

After I got dressed in my regular clothes, it was time to go.

Paul gave me the dress to keep.

We said good-bye, then we headed off to The Palmwoods.

"I've had such a great time. It was super-fun." I said as James and I entered the lobby.

James smiled.

"I'd knew you'd go for it. I had fun too."

I smiled, and I kissed him on the cheek.

James grinned.

"You've missed." he replied.

I frowned.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, I won't." James said.

He leaned down again, and we kissed.

We kissed for several minutes, and then we broke apart.

I grinned.

"Wow."

James chuckled.

"I'll say the same thing."

I laughed, and I looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

James nodded.

"Of course. See you tomorrow!"

Then, we went our seperate ways.


	13. Doom's Day

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating! Updates will come out quicker in the near future. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Doom's Day**

Doom's Day.

I've been dreading it all week.

After my date with James, I placed my clothes in my duffel bag, just in case I got fired, and was sent packing.

A knock at the door stopped me from going any farthur.

"Coming!" I said when the knocking got louder.

When I opened the door, there stood Kendall.

"Hey, Megan. What's up?" Kendall asked.

I bit my lower lip.

"Packing." I said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Griffin hasn't even heard your song yet." Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm getting a head start if he does." I stated.

Kendall looked at me.

"Listen, instead of worrying, why don't I take you out? To the beach, maybe?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, that's sweet, but the thing with Griffin is at one o' clock, and-" I started to say, but Kendall cuts me off.

"I know. But, have some fun before it. Come on, it looks like you need it." Kendall said.

He was right:

While I was packing, I also bit my nails, which I did only if I was nervous or scared.

"Okay. I'll go out with you. But, I have to be back by one o' clock." I said.

Before we headed out, I grabbed my beach bag, and I put my swim-suit under my clothes.

"Ready?" Kendall asked.

I nodded.

"Ready."

As we were heading towards the beach, Kendall looks at me.

"So, Megan, what's your favorite song?" he asked.

I smiled.

"What are you up to, Kendall Knight?" I asked.

Kendall smiled back at me.

"I'm up to nothing, I swear. I just want to know what your favorite song is." Kendall reported.

I smiled.

"I'd have to say Worldwide. I usually don't like ballads, but I like Worldwide. It's different." I explained.

Kendall grinned, and turned on the radio.

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_'Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah_

_Did I wake you out of your dream..._"

I looked at him.

"Does it feel weird listening to yourself on the radio?" I asked.

Kendall nodded.

"For the first time, yeah. But, now it doesn't feel weird. It makes me proud that we came such a long way to reach our dream." Kendall explained.

I smiled.

"That's cool. Was it always your dream to be in a band?" I asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Though, James wanted it more than me, Logan, and Carlos."

Then, he told me about their audition with Gustavo, and we laughed until we reached the beach.

My eyes widen:

White sand, and crytral blue water, streched out for miles made up Los Angeles beach.

"Oh, wow." I said.

Kendall looked at me, and chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"The beach is so pretty-not so what I pictured it to be like." I replied.

Kendall grinned.

"What did you picture it to be like?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know...not this pretty, I guess."

Kendall shook his head.

"A beach is a beach no matter where you go." he said.

I grinned.

"When did you get to be so wise?" I asked.

Kendall grinned too.

"Since the day my friends and I came to Los Angeles." Kendall stated.

I smiled as I got out of the car.

When we got to the water, I started to take my clothes.

I heard a wolf-whistle, and I turned around to see Kendall, already stripped down to his swim-trunks.

I playfully glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

Kendall smiled.

"Ready to hit the water?"

I smiled.

"Yeah."

Our date was splashing in the water, and just having fun.

When we were having a break, I looked at my phone, and I got a text from Cat:

_Where are you? Griffin's already here!-Cat_

I looked at Kendall, and he saw my scared expression.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm late! Cat texted me, and she said Griffin's already at the studios!"

We scrambled to put on our clothes, and jetted back to Rocque Records.

When we got there, everyone looked at us.

"Where were you?" Cat asked.

"The beach." I said.

An older-looking guy looked at me.

"Ah, you're the famous Megan Collins." he said.

I nodded.

"Yes. My name is Megan Collins. Are you Griffin?" I asked.

Girffin nodded.

"Yes, I am. I hear you have a song for me."

I nodded again.

"Yes, I do. It's called "5, 6, 7, 8"."

I walked into the recording studio, and started to sing.

When I was done, it was dead silent.

I nervously looked at Griffin.

"So, what did you think?" I asked.

Griffin looked at me.

"I like it-"

Everyone looked at me.

"-but, it wasn't the type of song I was looking for."

Everyone frowned.

"Why not? It's a good song!" James objected.

"Besides, I did everything you asked me too! This is the girl you are looking for!" Gustavo commented.

Griffin looked at Gustavo.

"No, this is not the girl I'm looking for. What you did was get me a girl who sings country. I did not ask for country. I asked for pop."

"But, it has a pop vibe! With country lyrics!" Gustavo replied.

Griffin shook his head.

"Sorry, Gustavo. Try again, and have a song ready for me by Monday."

Girffin looked at me.

"Sorry. You are dismissed."

With that, he left.

I quietly slipped off the head-phones, and I took my sheet music from the stand.

When I joined the group, Gustavo looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Megan. Griffin is stubborn when it comes to things like this. He's very detailed on what he wants."

"I know." I replied.

I realized my voice was shaking.

"Megan, are you okay?" Cat asked.

I knew I wasn't.

But, Chase told me to be strong, even when Griffin shot me down.

My vision got blurry, and everyone became a big, blurry, blob.

"Excuse me..."

I excused myself from the recording studio, and my way to the women's restroom.

There, I let the tears break free.

How can you stay strong when your dreams were recently crushed?

"Megan?" I heard someone ask.

I twirled around to see Cat, smiling sadly at me.

"I-I...he didn't like my song." I commented, my voice shaking a little bit.

Cat shook her head.

"Megan, it's okay. Griffin's just a turkey-butt. He doesn't know real talent unless it bits him in the butt." Cat told me.

I giggled.

"I guess."

Cat bit her lower lip.

"Megan, you don't need Griffin. My-"

I cut her off.

"Cat, it's over. I don't need your dad, or Griffin, to tell me my dreams are over."

"Megan, my dad likes you! He can see it that your song goes viral. He doesn't by the rules like Kelly says." Cat reminded me.

I liked it that Cat was being sweet, but I shook my head.

"No, Cat. Just forget it. By tomorrow morning, Chase and I are going home."

Cat didn't say anything.


	14. Back Home

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delayed chapter! I got busy, and then I had minor writer's block. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean. Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Back Home**

That Saturday morning, everyone was gathered outside The Palmwoods to see Chase and I off.

Chase closes the trunk shut.

"Okay. I think that's the last of it."

I turned to the group:

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Jo, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, and Cat.

And they wore grim expressions.

"You're really leaving? You just got here!" Katie protested.

I looked at Katie sadly.

If I wasn't hanging out with the guys or Cat, Katie was the one I'd hang out with.

For a ten-year old girl, she was pretty fun to hang out with.

"Yeah. I really am leaving." I said.

Katie shook her head.

Kendall looked at me.

"Griffin can't do this, Megan. Everyone would love your song if they have heard it." Kendall explained.

I looked at him.

"Kendall, in order for everyone to hear my song, it has to be approved by Griffin. You know that. He didn't like it, so I'm out of luck." I responded.

Chase came up me and Kendall just then.

"I'm sorry to cut into your conversation, but we have to leave now, or we'll miss our flight."

I nodded.

I gave the boys a kiss on the cheek, and I gave hugs to Camille, Jo, Katie, and Cat.

When I came to Gustavo and Kelly, I looked at them.

"Thanks for being my mentor, Gustavo. Sorry you couldn't make my song a hit." I replied.

Gustavo looked at me.

"It's okay, Megan. When Griffin changes his mind, I'll call you."

In other words, Griffin wouldn't change his mind.

I looked to Kelly.

"Thanks, Kelly. You know, for believing in me." I stated.

Kelly smiled at me.

"No problem, Megan." Kelly said.

I turned to Chase.

"Okay. Let's go."

Chase nodded, and opened my door.

I got in, and Chase closed the door behind me.

I looked out the window.

I waved, and everyone waved back.

Then, I turned my attention to the road.

"I miss The Palmwoods already." I commented.

Chase frowned.

"We just left a few minutes ago." he stated.

True:

But, I felt I belonged at The Palmwoods than anywhere else.

"Yeah. But, I felt I belonged there. Among Cat, Camille, Jo, and the boys. Didn't you?" I asked.

It took Chase a few minutes to reply to my question.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I know you did, because you made friends with the guys and Cat-"

He snaps his fingers.

"-like that. Plus, you were going out with all four members of Big Time Rush. You found your place in Los Angeles. I don't know where I stand."

It always takes Chase a little while to fit into new places.

I, on the other hand, knew where I stood.

I frowned too.

"Chase, I know where you stood: you were discussing songs with Gustavo Rocque. How many people can say that?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Chase trailed off.

"And you're friends with Big Time Rush, you know. Not just me." I explained.

"Yeah. But, not to the point where I was dating them." Chase pointed out.

"Why do you always bring up that I'm always on date with one of them?" I asked.

Chase sighed.

"I guess it's me being protective of you. You're my little sister, and they are guys. You don't know how they are going to act." Chase said.

I smiled.

"Chase, you're a guy." I replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't hit on Jo or Camille right away." Chase reported.

"Oh, and how you thought Katie was a hot, older girl?" I asked.

"Hey-that's where I made a mistake." Chase commented.

I shook my head.

It became silent again.

Chase and I didn't talk through the car ride to the airport.

When we were on the plane, I got a phone call from Cat.

Thankfully, Chase was sleeping, so he couldn't hear our conversation.

"Hey, Cat." I replied.

"Megan! How's the flight?" Cat asked.

I could picture Cat on the chair (that hung from the ceiling) that Gustavo had in his recording studio.

"Good so far. We just got on the plane." I stated.

"Fun! So, you know that Griffin didn't like your song, right?" Cat asked.

"Cat, must you put salt on my wounds? I'm well-aware Griffin didn't like my song." I said.

"No, I'm not putting salt on your wounds. I'm just saying the guys found a way for people to hear your song." Cat explained.

I remembered how Jo said the guys were good with plans (schemes is what Gustavo calls them).

"What are the boys up too, Cat?" I asked.

I heard voices in the background, and Cat's voice:

"Uh...it's a surprise! Wait until you get home, Megan!" Cat suddenly said.

"Cat-" I started to say, but the dial-tone cut me off.

I slumped back in my seat.

Beside me, Chase stirred, and then he sat up straight.

"Who were you talking too, sis?" Chase asked.

I looked at him.

"Cat." I said automcatically.

Chase nodded.

"Ah. What did she have to say?" Chase asked.

"She said the boys had a surprise for me." I explained.

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"All the way back in Elizabethtown?" he asked.

I laughed.

"No. She said I should check my computer when we get home, though."

Chase smiled, and he pressed a button.

A few minutes later, a stewdress came.

"Yes, how can I help you, sir?" she asked.

Chase looked at her.

"Please tell the captain to speed the plane up. My sister is a hurry."

I laughed, and the stewdress cracked a smile.

"I'll see what I can for you, sir."

She left.

I lightly punched Chase on the shoulder.

"You didn't! I thought you'd get into trouble!" I replied.

Chase grinned.

"Hey, you are excited to see what your surprise is, right? You should be thanking me."

It was later, and we were home.

Immediately after returning, I logged onto my computer, and onto iTunes.

Out of being curious (because Cat didn't excately say what my surprise was, but I had a hunch), I typed in my name.

Staring me right in the face was "5, 6, 7, 8".

I screamed, and that sent Chase running.

"Megan, are you okay?" he asked.

"The boys put up my song on iTunes!" I said.

"But, how? Griffin had to approve your song first." Chase told me.

I smiled.

"Never underestimate the boys to find a loophole in Griffin's contract."

Together, Chase and I read the comments people have posted:

_This chick rocks! I don't understand why she's not famous!_

_The song is awesome! Plus, she's so cute! _

_"5, 6, 7, 8" just became my favorite song! _

_Thanks, iTunes! I've been looking for an upbeat, a cross between country and pop song, and this song is it! _

_Justin Who? Megan Collins is going to kick him out of his place!_

All of the comments were like that.

I called the boys after I read the comments.

"Miracles Hotline, where we make your dreams come true! This is Cat Rocque. How may I help you?" I heard Cat ask.

I laughed.

"Cat, this is Megan! Can you put Kendall on for me?" I ask.

I heard Cat smile.

"Yeah...Kendall, it's Megan!"

There were a few clicking sounds.

"Hey, Megan. Do you like your surprise?" Kendall ask.

I nodded.

"Of course! How did you get on iTunes though?" I ask.

"We had Gustavo get us a copy of Griffin's contract. We looked through it, and it said you can put your song on iTunes, as along as your manager, meaning, Gustavo, likes it. You don't need Griffin's approval after all." Kendall replied.

I grinned.

"I could just kiss you guys right now! You guys are the greatest!" I explained.

I heard Kendall laugh.

"I'd like that. But, you're not in Los Angeles anymore." Kendall stated.

I frowned.

"Oh, that's right. I can't go back to Los Angeles now! Griffin's probably banned me from Rocque Records anyways." I said.

I heard Kendall smile.

"What? What are you up too, Kendall Knight?" I asked.

"Unless we can get you back in." Kendall asked.

"Not unless you guys have a secret door or something, leading to Gustavo's recording studio." I replied.

I heard Kendall smile again.

"You do!" I explained.

Kendall laughed.

"How do you feel about ducts?" he asked.

I smiled.

Then, we started to hatch a plan.


	15. Second Chances

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but this chapter is going to be short. I'll work on chapter fifteen immediately. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Second Chances**

First, before we put our plan into action, I had to convince Mom that Chase and I had to go back to California.

After I told her Griffin didn't like my song, she forbid me to talk about it (I could tell it broke her heart that I didn't make my dreams a reality).

Cat and the boys caught an early flight to Elizabethtown, and I told them Chase and I would meet them in The Red Balloon Cafe.

When they arrived, I immediately screamed.

Cat and I hugged, while Chase and the boys laughed.

"I've missed you!" I replied.

"Me too! The Palmwoods isn't the same with you and Chase." Cat commented.

Logan frowned.

"Girls, it's been twenty-four hours." Logan noted.

I looked at him.

"When you're a girl, not seeing your best friend for twenty-four hours is cruel."

Logan shook his head.

Chase looked at the group.

"The Red Balloon Cafe is attached to our house. We can go up those stairs."

He pointed to a case of stairs, and Cat looked at him.

"Oh, just like Wizards Of Waverly Place! Except your family owns a cafe, not a sandwich shop." Cat stated.

I smiled.

"Cat, I missed you."

"What about us?" Carlos asked.

I grinned.

"I missed you guys too."

We followed Chase up the stairs, where it led us to the living room.

Mom and Dad were both sitting on the couch.

Mom was the first one to look up.

"Oh, hey! Who are your friends?" she asked, looking at Cat and the boys.

I looked at her.

"Mom, dad. Meet Cat and the boys from Big Time Rush."

Mom looked at the boys.

"Aren't you the band that Megan likes?" she asked.

I blushed.

"Mom!"

Chase looked at her.

"Mom, Megan and I want to go back to California." Chase prompted.

Mom's eyes got wide.

"Oh, no! No! I won't let Megan get hurt again!"

Kendall looked at her.

"Mrs. Collins, people like her song. Griffin may have not liked it, but that's why Megan and Chase have to go back to California: to prove Griffin wrong." Kendall told her.

Mom nodded slowly.

Then, she looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to back to California?" she asked me.

I looked at her.

"Yes. Just like what Kendall said, I'd like to prove Griffin wrong." I replied.

Mom looked Dad.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Dad looked at her.

"If Megan and Chase feel this strongly about this, then I say let them go."

Mom bit her lower lip.

"Then, okay. You and Chase can go back to California."

Chase, the boys, and Cat all smiled.

But, I frowned.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Mom nodded.

"Honey, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't let my daughter chase after her dreams?" Mom asked.

I smiled.

"Thanks, Mom."

Mom nodded.

"You're welcome, honey."


	16. Griffin's Approval

**Author's Note: This is going to be another short chapter, sorry. The future chapters will be longer! Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean. Favorite Girl and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Griffin's Approval**

"This is the worse plan _ever_." I said.

I (along with James) was in the vent ducts of Rocque Records.

We remained there until Kendall sent James a text to say it was all clear.

"Hey, it could have worse." James told me.

"How could it be worse?" I asked.

"I couldn't be with you." James said.

As much as adorable (and sweet) as that was, I was freaking out.

I couldn't keep the image of Griffin shooting me down again, even if I did show him how much people loved my song.

James sensed my quietness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"What if Griffin tears me down again? He'll mad that you guys put up my song without him knowing." I stated.

James frowned.

"He won't. Trust me."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, James's cell-phone started ringing.

"_I always knew you were the best_

_The coolest girl I know_

_So prettier than all of the rest_..."

I laughed.

"Justin Bieber is your ring-tone?" I asked.

James nodded.

"Yeah. The kid has awesome hair."

I shook my head.

James glanced down at his cell-phone, and then back up at me.

"Kendall says it's okay. Gustavo and Griffin are distracted by another girl soloist singing." James replied.

The word _soloist_ struck me.

"Oh."

James looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

James frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Yeah."

James was still looking at me.

I looked at him.

"I'm fine, James. Let's go."

James nodded, and I followed him out of the vent ducts.

When we got to the recording studio, we saw Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Cat already trying to talk to Griffin.

I was about to walk up to them, but James pulled me down.

"Not now...wait a few minutes."

I nodded.

"People love her song! It's unfair that you won't even read what they wrote!" Logan explained.

"Why? I already have her replacement: Jennifer Reed."

My eyes widen.

"Replacement?" I asked, a little too loudly.

Everyone looked at me, even the blonde-haired girl that was in the recording booth.

I blushed.

Griffin smiled.

"Why, yes. Replacement. Gustavo and I thought Jennifer would be perfect."

Gustavo looked at him.

"I never said that! She sounds like a-"

"Wait, Jennifer?" I asked, getting up.

The blonde-haired girl looked at me.

"Megan Collins?"

Jennifer took off the head-phones, and joined us.

"You know Jennifer Two?" Kendall asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah. We went to school together before her family moved to Los Angeles." I stated.

"Huh: small world." Carlos said.

Griffin looked at us.

"I believe we were discussing something?" he asked.

I looked at him, and I frowned.

"My song, and why you hate it." I commented.

Jennifer's eyes went wide.

"You mean, you're the artist behind "5, 6, 7, 8"? I love that song!" she gushed.

The boys smiled, and folded their arms across their chests.

"I think you misjudged Megan's song too quickly." James responded.

"Yes, I guess I did. I didn't realize people were interested in...country." Griffin replied, cringing slightly.

I grinned.

"So, that means...?" I asked.

Griffin looked at me.

"You can continue working with Gustavo. But, your next single needs to be a pop song." Griffin replied.

I nodded, grinning.

"Yes. Thank you, Griffin." I commented.

Griffin nodded.

Then, he left.

When the door closed, everyone started cheering.

"This is so awesome! You get to stay at Rocque Records!" Cat stated, hugging me.

I smiled.

But, I knew I wasn't done.

I may have succeeded in staying at Rocque Records, but I have some unfinished business to take of.

Choosing the boy of my dreams.


	17. Sleepover Sisters

**Author's Note: Due to the delay of Fanfiction, I couldn't upload my update. But, now that Fanfiction is working again, there's an update for you guys! Reviews and critcism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Sleepover Sisters**

It was later, and I was at J2.

Katie, Cat, Jo, Camille, and I were having a sleepover while the guys and Chase were out.

Our topic?

Boys.

And speaking of boys...

"So, Megan, who are you picking?" Cat asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Jo looked at me.

"Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James, of course!"

I blushed.

But, I shook my head.

"I thought about it, but then that means three of them will get their hearts broken. Plus, they are best friends. I don't want drama between them." I stated.

"Sooner or later, they'll be asking you, Megan. I think they had this conversation on their minds for a while now." Katie told me.

I looked at her.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Katie looked at me.

"Ever since you left for Elizabethtown, that's all I've been hearing around here."

I bit my lower lip.

Camille's eyes widen.

"Oh, we should-"

I cut her off.

"No, and I know that you're thinking: we're not putting on a show, like the Bachelorette."

I've pegged Camille as the dramatic one.

Every time I talk to her, she always has some role lined up:

And she seems to have the right costume too.

"It'll be fun, Megan!" Camille insisted.

"No, Camille." I said.

Jo looked at me.

"I know how you feel, Megan. I've been in this position before, too."

I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked.

Jo nodded.

"All of the boys liked me, but I chose Kendall. He was himself." Jo explained.

"So...I should choose Kendall?" I asked.

Jo shook her head.

"No! Choose who you like, and who you like being with. Not who I chose." Jo explained.

"Like, follow your heart?" Cat asked.

Jo nodded.

"But, if I end up choosing, I wouldn't know who to pick. They are all amazing in their own way." I exclaimed.

Camille got a pad of paper, and a pen from her bag.

"Why don't we write down the things you like best about them?"

I sighed.

"I guess. Why can't they all be one guy? Isn't that too much to ask?"

Cat, Jo, Katie, and Camille grinned.

"Yes, that would be nice...what do like about Kendall?" Camille asked.

I smiled.

"Kendall is someone I could go too if I want a real awnser, and he gives me it." I explained.

Camille wrote it down, and looked at me.

"How about Carlos?" she asked.

"Carlos is happy, and while he acts like a child, he can serious too." I stated.

Camille wrote that down, and she looked up at me again.

"Okay...Logan?" she asked.

I thought about it.

"I like that he got out of his comfort zone. On our date, we went bowling." I explained.

Camille nodded as she wrote it down.

"That certainly surprised me."

She looked up at me.

"And lastly, James."

I thought back to our date, which was a photo-shoot.

I'd like that we played off of each other, and I lots of fun (and I really liked it when we kissed).

"Oh my gosh, she likes James!" Katie stated, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at Katie.

"No, I don't."

Katie smiled.

"The pictures say otherwise." Katie replied.

"Pictures? What pictures?" I asked.

Katie got up, and left the room for a few minutes.

When she returned, she had the latest issue of PopTiger under her arm.

She flipped it open, and turned to the page.

"Here, maybe this will help."

She handed the magazine to me, and my eyes widen.

Shots of James and mine photoshoot were the magazine.

All of the pictures were there, including the picture of me and James kissing.

I closed the magazine, and I handed it back to Katie.

"So? That was just a date that we went on. That doesn't mean I like James." 

"Denial." Jo said.

"What about denial?" Kendall asked.

We looked up to see Chase and the boys back already.

"Oh, Jo was just talking about if she wasn't an actress, she'd like be a dentist." I said.

Kendall looked at Jo.

"I didn't know that." he said.

Jo smirked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Everyone grinned.

"Well, I'm going to go bed. I'll see you later at 3J, sis." Chase told me.

When we got back to The Palmwoods, Mr. Bitters was ever so kind as to give Chase and I 3J back.

But, he bumped up the rent, and so Kelly had to pay it for us.

I nodded.

"Yeah, see you later."

When the door closed, Kendall looked at us girls.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Come on, guys."

They said good-night, and left.

When they were gone, Cat looked at me.

"So, when are you choosing?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"Are you still on that topic?" I asked.

She nodded.

I sighed.

I knew if I didn't give them an awnser, they won't stop pestering me about it.

"Okay: I'll choose tomorrow. Sound fair?" I asked.

Cat, Camille, Jo, and Katie nodded.

"Good." I said.

"Just to make it interesting-" Camille asked, but I glanced at her.

"I told you, Camille: no!" I replied.


	18. Decision Final

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be short, but it's the chapter we've all been waiting for! I'm going to be busy Wednesday and Thursday, so I'll have little time to work on the final chapter. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Decision Final**

Today was the day.

I was more nervous for this than having Griffin hear my song.

The plan was that I talk to each Big Time Rush guy, and while I was talking to him, the girls and Chase distract the other three.

"Which one are you talking to first, Megan?" Chase asked.

When I told Chase about what I was doing, he didn't call me names, or insult me.

Instead, he just wished me luck, and supported me and whoever I chose.

I bit my lower lip.

"Kendall." I stated.

I decided that the meeting place would be my bedroom.

Cat poked her head inside.

"Megan, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos are here."

I nodded.

"Great. Have Kendall come in here, please."

Cat nodded, and left.

Chase looked at me.

"Good luck, sis." he told me.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

He left, and Kendall entered.

He joined me on the bed.

Kendall smiled.

"Hey."

I smiled back at him.

"Hey."

I looked at him.

_This is going to be so hard..._I thought.

"Look-" I started to say, but Kendall stopped me.

"I know you're not going to pick me." he commented.

I shut my mouth.

"You do?" I asked.

Kendall nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I guess that's why you didn't kiss me that day at the beach."

I almost laughed.

"So, you're saying I'm not going to pick you just because I didn't kiss you? I was in a hurry that day, Kendall. I had to be the studios because Griffin was there."

Kendall frowned.

"Well, I felt kiss-less! I mean, Carlos, Logan-"

I leaned forward, and I kissed him on the lips.

I pulled back, and I smiled at him.

"Feel better?" I asked.

Kendall nodded, and he smiled.

"Yeah. Much better."

He got off of the bed, and I looked at him.

"Can you tell Logan to come in here?" I asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Sure."

He leaned over, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Then, he left.

The following conversations with Logan and Carlos was like the one I had with Kendall:

They understood that I wasn't picking them, but they didn't get mad.

I asked Carlos to tell James he could come in, and he nodded.

I waited until I saw James standing in the door-way.

I smiled.

"Hey. Come sit down."

James didn't move.

I frowned.

"Why aren't you moving?" I asked.

James frowned too.

"After you shot down Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, I thought you'd shoot me down as well."

I looked at him.

"I didn't shoot them down. They understood I wasn't picking them. And how would you know that I'll shoot you down? I haven't even said if I picked you or not." I said.

James nodded, and he sat down on my bed.

"True. I guess I was just nervous that I was the last one."

I smiled.

"You know, being last isn't always bad. Sometimes, you save the best for last." I told him.

James looked at me.

"What are you saying, Megan Collins?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"James Diamond, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

James laughed.

"Isn't it always the guys that ask the girls if they want to be that guy's girlfriend?"

I shrugged.

"True. But, I like being straight-forward. The guy doesn't always have to make the first move." I replied.

"Well, I like making the first move." James said.

Then, he kissed me.


	19. Where I Belong

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter! Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! I enjoyed reading them. Look out for the sequel! Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! \**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickelodean, and Born To Be Somebody belongs to Justin Bieber. I only own Megan, Chase, and Cat.**

**Where I Belong**

In order to get me more exposure, Gustavo wanted me to be the high-lighter for the boys' concert in Orlando, Flordia.

The concert was set to be in DisneyWorld, and while I was excited to be in the happiest place on earth, I was scared for the concert.

"You sing at the resturant all the time, Megan. What makes this one so scary?" Chase asked.

Chase and Cat (along with Gustavo and Kelly) came with the boys and I.

"I know. But, this is different...I can't explain it." I said.

Chase looked at me.

"I know they are going to love you, Megan. You already have some fans on iTunes." Chase explained.

I nodded.

"I know."

I looked at him.

"Thanks." I said.

Chase smiled.

"You're welcome."

He got up.

"I better join Gustavo, Kelly, and Cat. Have fun, and knock their socks off."

I laughed.

"Thanks."

Chase nodded, and walked away.

I sighed.

"Excited?" a voice asked.

I liturally jump out of my chair.

"Whoa, sorry!"

After making sure my heart wasn't going to explode, I turned to see James.

"Don't scare me like that!" I explained.

"I said I was sorry." James said.

I sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry...I'm just nervous." I replied.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You told us that you sang all the time at The Red Balloon Cafe." James told me.

I shook my head.

"Yeah. But...that was a small crowd. I never sang before in a large crowd." I stated.

James looked at me.

"I know you'll do great, Megan. I don't think you know this, but you were born to sing. And be on stage."

I smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

James smiled back at me.

"No problem."

He kissed the top of my head.

"Knock them dead." James replied.

I nodded, and I got up from my chair.

"I will."

James gave me another smile, and disappeared to one of the dressing rooms.

I walked towards the curtain.

"And now, introducing: Megan Collins!"

People screamed when I came out.

I grinned, and I waved, my nerves fading.

James was right:

I _did _belong here.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
